Question: Luis had to do problems 45 through 82 for homework last week. If Luis did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Solution: Instead of counting problems 45 through 82, we can subtract 44 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 38. We see that Luis did 38 problems. Notice that he did 38 and not 37 problems.